Un verano y cuatro chicas
by dancewithcheerios
Summary: Las Faberrittana van de vacaciones al Caribe después de graduarse. Alí tendrán que enfrentarse a todo tipo de situaciones que las pondrán a prueba. Amor y por sobre todo, mucha amistad. Parejas: Brittana y Faberry. Aviso: Pasó de ser serie de one-shots a fic.
1. Una escapada que trae problemas

_¡Hola! Sólo quiero decir que los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen, y si así fuera, habría Brittana y Faber__ry al por mayor.__  
_

**_Una escapada que trae problemas__  
_**

—¿Quién lo diría? Estamos en el Caribe —dijo una emocionada Rachel Berry, al bajar del avión.

—Callate Berry, ya sabemos eso —espetó una malhumorada Santana Lopez.

—¿Y qué te pasa a vos, eh? —Quinn Fabray defendió a la judía— Que los vuelos en avión te hagan mal no te da derecho a tratarla así.

—Dejala en paz, Quinny —dijo dulcemente Brittany Pierce— Ya se le va a pasar enseguida.

Las cuatro mejores amigas estaban llegando directamente de Lima, Ohio a nada más y nada menos que una de las paradisíacas islas del Caribe. Los padres de las chicas habían estado ahorrando arduamente durante los dos últimos años, para poder darles el mejor regalo de graduación: 2 meses y medio en el paraíso tropical.

—¿Acá hay patos?

—No sé Brittany, y dejá de joder con ese tema —respondió Santana.

La aludida hizo un puchero, muy adorable por cierto, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Quinn recogió su maleta, y agarró a la latina del brazo.

—Una muestra más de tu apestoso humor y te subo a un avión directo a Lima —bufó— No podés andar tratándole mal a todo el mundo sólo porque te mareás en el avión.

—Yo no me mareo —Santana se cruzó de brazos, testarudamente.

Quinn soltó una risotada y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la morena, antes de acercarse a las otras dos.

—¿Listas para ir al hotel? —preguntó Quinn.

—¡Sí! —respondieron Rachel y Brittany al unísono.

* * *

—Vamos a la playa, dale San. Por favor —rogaba la rubia de ojos azules.

—No Brittany, dejame en paz —se tapó la cara con una almohada— Quiero dormir y hacer que este dolor de cabeza desaparezca.

—Dejala a la señora malhumorada sola —dijo Quinn entrando a la habitación que compartían las cuatro— Rachel ya está esperando abajo y si no bajamos pronto, capaz le crezcan alas y salga volando.

Brittany se encogió de hombros y siguió a Quinn, sin antes dar una última mirada a Santana.

Desde que llegaron, Santana había estado inaguantable. Como dijo Quinn, los vuelos en avión le mareaban demasiado y le daban un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte, que la hacía enfadarse. En momentos como aquel, ninguna de sus tres mejores amigas era capaz de aguantarla, aunque Brittany hacía todo lo posible. Muestra de aquello, era la vez que volaron a Chicago para las Nacionales, con todo el Glee Club. Apenas llegaron, Santana se puso a insultar a todo el mundo, especialmente a su víctima favorita y mejor amiga, Rachel Berry, y a su ex novio, Finn Hudson.

Pero a pesar de todo, cuando estaba de buen humor, podía ser la persona más encantadora del universo. Sobre todo con cierta rubia.

* * *

Quinn, Brittany y Rachel salieron del hotel y corrieron a la playa, que estaba a tan solo unas calles de ahí. La emoción en sus rostros era visible, y algunas personas reían ante la alegría de las chicas.

—¡Este es el mejor viaje que he hecho en mi vida! —exclamó Rachel— ¡Y es aún mejor porque estoy con ustedes! —agregó abrazando a dos de sus tres mejores amigas.

—Desearía que Santana estuviera aquí —Brittany suspiró— Ustedes dos pasan demasiado tiempo juntas y no quiero ser ignorada.

Rachel y Quinn se sonrojaron. Brittany podía ser algo despistada a veces, pero no era para nada tonta. Ella se daba cuenta, perfectamente, de la química que había entre sus dos amigas.

Últimamente, la relación entre la judía y la rubia de ojos verdes se había estrechado más. Habían organizado varias salidas juntas, sin incluir a Brittany y Santana, cosa que nunca habían hecho en los largos 12 años de amistad que llevaban. Las salidas empezaron a hacerse más frecuentes desde que Rachel terminó con Finn, hasta el punto de que a Santana casi entra en una crisis de nervios cuando Quinn canceló dos salidas en una misma semana, con la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer. Eso implicaba pasar la tarde en la casa de los Berry viendo películas, cocinando y de vez en cuando, intercambiando alguna que otra mirada furtiva con la pequeña diva.

—Prometemos no dejarte de lado —la judía rompió el silencio— ¿Así está mejor?

Brittany asintió con alegría y se ubicó en medio de las dos, tomando de la mano a ambas y corriendo hacia el mar.

* * *

Santana despertó horas después, visiblemente aliviada del dolor de cabeza. Miró el reloj, que marcaba las 6:34 pm. Recorrió con la vista toda la habitación y notó que sus amigas no estaban, así que aprovechó para darse una ducha.

Terminado su breve baño y luego de arreglarse bien, salió de la habitación. Buscó a las demás por los alrededores, pero no las encontró, así que supuso que seguían en la playa. Probablemente, estarían comprando chucherías a petición de Brittany. Sonrió al pensar en la rubia. De un corto tiempo a esta parte, cada vez que pensaba en ella, una sonrisa se le pintaba en el rostro. No sabía en realidad a qué se debía, pero le gustaba la sensación.

Estaba dando vueltas alrededor buscando el bar, sin éxito. Iba a regresar a su habitación, cuando una empleada del hotel se le acercó. La chica era bastante sensual. Morena, de ojos marrones y con unas curvas impresionantes.

—Hola —saludó— ¿Buscás algo?

—¿Por qué lo decís… —miró a la tarjeta de identificación de la chica— Emily Fields?

—Supongo que el hecho de que pasaste más de diez veces por aquí me hace decirlo —sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura— ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Busco el bar del hotel, Emily Fields —contestó coquetamente.

Desde que Santana había aceptado públicamente su homosexualidad, unos meses atrás, no podía evitar coquetear con cualquier chica que se le pusiera enfrente. Incluso, en la última fiesta que organizó Noah Puckerman, su ex compañero, se emborrachó tanto que intentó coquetear con Quinn y además de todo, le robó un beso. La rubia de ojos verdes se molestó tanto que le reventó la cara de una cachetada, y también no le habló durante una semana.

—No hace falta que me llames por todo mi nombre, podés decirme Emily a secas —le guiñó un ojo— Aún no sé cuál es tu nombre.

—Olvidaba que yo no tengo mi nombre pegado a mi blusa —rió la morena— Me llamo Santana Lopez, un placer Emily.

—El placer es mío, Santana —Emily volvió a sonreír— Ahora, si me permitís, te acompaño al bar. Y si no es mucho atrevimiento, me encantaría tomar una copa contigo.

Santana asintió satisfecha y se dejó guiar por Emily. Para sorpresa de la primera, el bar estaba a solo unos pasillos de ahí.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando? —increpó la latina.

—Acabo de terminar mi horario. Si me esperás unos minutos, puedo ir a cambiarme mientras buscás una mesa.

—Seguro —aceptó Santana.

Emily le guiñó un ojo y abandonó el bar, contorneando graciosamente la cintura. Santana suspiró para sí misma. Si la suerte estaba de su lado, esa noche tendría algo de acción.

* * *

Pasadas las 7 de la noche, Rachel, Quinn y Brittany regresaron a la habitación. Se sorprendieron al encontrar la cama de Santana pulcramente hecha, pero a ella no la encontraban en ningún lugar.

—¿Dónde se fue Sanny?

—No sé Britt, capaz se encontró con alguna chica linda por ahí y ahora están en algún rincón compartiendo saliva —Quinn se burló— Que haga lo que quiera, con tal de que no regrese con un humor de perros.

Brittany asintió dándole la razón a Quinn y entró al baño. Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, la de ojos verdes se comportó como una hermana para la otra rubia. Quinn entendía de maravillas a Brittany y la defendía de todo, aunque la de ojos azules tenía claras preferencias por Santana. Quinn jamás entendió el por qué, siendo que la latina andaba la mayoría del tiempo de mal humor o coqueteando por ahí. Pero lo que ella desconocía, era que Brittany tenía cierto secreto con Santana, que las unía de una forma especial.

—¡Quinn!

—¿Qué pasa Rach? —Quinn no entendía por qué la judía tenía que gritar, siendo que estaban a pasos de distancia.

—No funciona el control remoto de la televisión —hizo una cara triste— ¿Podés ver qué le pasa?

Quinn suspiró por lo bajo y arrebató el aparato de la mano de Rachel. Al hacerlo, sus manos se rozaron y ambas se sonrojaron levemente. La rubia intentó hacer pasar el asunto como algo sin importancia, y tras tocar unos cuantos botones del control, este empezó a funcionar sin problemas.

—Problema resuelto —le entregó el aparato a la judía con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Quinn, sos mi héroe —bromeó.

Las chicas permanecieron sonriéndose mutuamente, hasta que un estruendo en el baño las sacó de su burbuja mágica.

—Brittany —dijeron ambas a la vez.

* * *

Santana estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Emily dijo que no tardaría mucho y ya llevaba casi 30 minutos de atraso. Cuando iba a pagar la cuenta de las bebidas que ya consumió, vio que la chica caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—Al fin —dijo volviéndose a sentar y borrando cualquier rastro de enfado de su rostro.

Emily llegó hasta su mesa y se sentó frente a Santana, sonriéndole.

—Lamento hacerte esperar —se disculpó— Tuve algunos problemas con la puerta de mi habitación y no podía entrar.

—¿Estás hospedada aquí?

—Sí. Fui contratada para trabajar durante el verano —se encogió de hombros— El hotel me da una habitación, y yo trabajo. Digamos que el sueldo me sirve para pagar la universidad.

—Ya veo —Santana sonrió— Yo estoy de vacaciones con unas amigas. Acabo de terminar la preparatoria.

Emily iba a agregar algo más, pero una camarera se acercó a tomar los pedidos de las chicas.

—Buenas noches, soy Hanna y las atenderé esta noche —se fijó en Emily— ¡Oh, Em!

—Hey Han —sonrió, aunque fue algo más parecido a una mueca.

—Yo voy a tomar vodka con jugo de limón, ¿y vos Emily?

—Lo mismo —dijo sin mirar a Hanna.

Cuando Hanna desapareció hacia la barra, Santana le dedicó a Emily una mirada cargada de preguntas. Emily las comprendió al instante y se dispuso a contestarlas.

—Hanna y yo tuvimos un "desliz" el primer día de trabajo —tomó aire— Fue algo de una noche, pero ella se lo tomó demasiado enserio y tuvimos una discusión. Luego le pedí disculpas e intenté ser su amiga, pero al parecer ella no se conforma solo con eso. La mayoría del tiempo trato de evitarla, es algo incómodo.

—Me pasó lo mismo, sólo que ahora las cosas con ella están bien —sonrió la latina— Y hablando de Hanna, ahí viene.

En efecto, la rubia de ojos celestes llegaba en ese momento con sus bebidas. Miró disimuladamente a Emily, pero esta no se percató.

—Gracias Hanna —dijo Santana amablemente.

Hanna dirigió una mirada fría a Santana y se retiró de ahí rápidamente.

—Parece que me odia **—**bromeó la latina.

—No le hagas caso —rió despreocupadamente.

* * *

Luego de arreglar el desastre que había hecho Brittany con todos los productos de aseo personal que había en el baño, las tres chicas decidieron que era hora de bajar a cenar.

—¿Podemos ir a la playa de nuevo? —preguntó Brittany.

—No Britt, ya es tarde —contestó Quinn pacientemente— Y además, tenemos que encontrar a Santana.

—Por favooooooooor —rogó la bailarina de nuevo.

—Mira, te prometo que mañana Santana te va a llevar a la playa todas las veces que quieras —dijo maliciosamente.

Brittany aplaudió emocionada y agarró a Rachel del brazo para buscar una mesa libre en el comedor del hotel.

—Bien, ¿qué vamos a ordenar? —preguntó Rachel, cuando ya estaban instaladas en una mesa con una vista increíble de todo el lugar.

—¡Yo quiero pastas! —exclamó Brittany.

—Lo mismo, no tengo tanto apetito —dijo algo enojada Quinn, por la desaparición de Santana.

—Entonces que sean tres platos de eso —agregó Rachel.

Hicieron el pedido y esperaron unos minutos. Quinn no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, buscando a la latina. Brittany y Rachel, entre tanto, estaban entretenidas charlando acerca los rumores de embarazo de las estrellas de Hollywood.

—¿Qué te pasa Quinn? —preguntó Rachel, cuando Brittany se distrajo viendo a unos niños jugando.

—Santana. Eso me pasa.

—Dejala, ya va a aparecer —la tranquilizó— Sabés cómo es ella. Desaparece y aparece.

—Pero no puede irse así nomás, sin avisar —bufó— Justo cuando quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

Rachel dejó notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sonrió.

—Pero si estamos pasando tiempo juntas.

—No cuenta si Britt está acá —contestó juguetonamente la rubia— La quiero un montón y eso, pero admito que necesito a Santana para que le haga charla y nos deje un ratito en paz.

Rachel rió ante las palabras de Quinn, y cuando iba a contestar, se vio interrumpida por Brittany.

—¿Esa de allá no es Santy?

Quinn giró el cuello de golpe, produciendo un sonido horroroso.

—¿Dónde?

—Allá Quinny —señaló a dos chicas saliendo del bar de enfrente.

—Y como era de esperarse, está con una chica —la rubia de ojos verdes se paró de pronto— ¡Pero ahora me va a escuchar!

Entre Rachel y Brittany detuvieron a Quinn para que no vaya a moler a golpes a la latina.

—¡Déjenme! ¡Le voy a partir la cara!

—¡Por Dios, Quinn! —exclamó Rachel— ¡Bajá un cambio!

—Quinny, calmate —pidió Brittany con su dulce voz.

Quinn se sentó al verse derrotada por las dos chicas. Aún así, su cara de enfado era indisimulable. El mozo les trajo la cena y cuando se fue, la rubia de ojos verdes empezó a rezongar.

—Supuestamente este viaje era para que estemos juntas, no para que ella se meta con alguien diferente cada noche y me deje a mí a cargo de Brittany, cuando yo también tengo planes —se cruzó de brazos.

Una vez más, Brittany podía ser despistada pero no tonta. Al escuchar las palabras de Quinn, su casi hermana, se puso de pie y tiró la servilleta al piso.

—Si soy una molestia, sólo tenés que decirlo —se notaba que estaba dolida, por el tono de voz— Me voy a la habitación, así podés hacer lo que tenés planeado.

Brittany se giró y salió del comedor, dejando a una Quinn arrepentida y a una Rachel sorprendida.

—No tenías que haber dicho eso —dijo la judía— Sabés que Britt es sensible.

—Es la verdad, pero aún así me siento mal —empujó el plato, en señal de que se le fue el apetito.

—Tenemos dos meses y medio para hacer lo que queramos y pasar el tiempo juntas —Rachel se paró— Voy a buscar a Britt.

Rachel se fue, dejando sola a Quinn en la mesa.

—Me caigo de idiota —se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Entre tanto, Emily y Santana estaban besuqueándose por todos los rincones del hotel. Apenas salieron del bar, Emily llevó a Santana al área de la piscina, y detrás de unos arbustos artificiales, empezaron con la sesión de besos.

En ese momento, ya se encontraban cerca del ascensor, dispuestas a continuar la "fiesta" en la habitación de Emily.

—Esperá, voy a marcar el número de piso —dijo Emily, separándose de los labios de Santana.

Santana siguió besándole el cuello a Emily, mientras esta acariciaba la cabeza a la latina. Minutos después y tras varios tropezones, llegaron a la tan ansiada habitación.

—¿Segura que nadie nos vio?

—Claro que no, Em —respondió Santana atrapando la boca de la chica en un desesperado beso.

Rápidamente arrojaron la ropa por todo el piso, mientras se dirigían a la cama. Emily se dejó caer con Santana encima, quien repartía besos por toda su anatomía.

—Esperá —se detuvo la latina de repente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Emily, ansiosa por continuar.

—¿Trajiste protección?

La cara de Emily fue de total sorpresa, y Santana rompió en una sonora carcajada que retumbó por toda la habitación.

—Era broma —dijo entre risas.

—No jodas con eso —protestó Emily, intentando aguantar la risa— Ahora, seguí haciendo lo que dejaste sin terminar.

Santana cumplió los pedidos de Emily, y se perdieron entre las sábanas por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Quinn despertó con una resaca horrible. Después de que Rachel y Brittany hayan abandonado el comedor, ella se dirigió al bar y se emborrachó como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Giró la cabeza, y se encontró que la cama de Rachel estaba vacía. Miró al frente, y Brittany tampoco estaba en su cama. Y como era lógico, ni rastro de Santana.

Lentamente se levantó y buscó en su bolso unos analgésicos. Luego de tragárselos con un poco de agua de la canilla del baño, se dio una ducha y posteriormente se arregló para bajar a desayunar.

Ya en el comedor, se encontró con Brittany y Rachel. Las chicas conversaban animadamente, pero la rubia aún tenía ese dejo de tristeza y dolor en los ojos, seguramente por el incidente de la noche pasada.

—Hey chicas —saludó tímidamente Quinn.

—Hola Quinn —correspondió Rachel.

Brittany ni siquiera miró a Quinn, tan sólo hizo silencio y continuó desayunando.

—Yo... eh... Britt... —suspiró Quinn— Lo siento.

La de ojos azules seguía ignorándola, y a Quinn le dolía mucho.

—De verdad, no quise decir eso anoche. Estaba enojada con Santana, y lo sigo estando, pero no tenía por qué descargarme contigo. Perdoname Britt, sos como mi hermanita y no quiero que estés molesta conmigo.

Brittany levantó lentamente la mirada y se dirigió a Quinn.

—Dijiste que soy una molestia y eso me puso muy triste —hizo un puchero— No me sentía así de mal desde que descubrí a Lord Tubbington fumando marihuana y leyendo mi diario.

—¿Sabés qué? —dijo Quinn dulcemente— Tomate tu tiempo para pensar, y cuando decidas que es el momento, perdoname. Yo voy a esperar —sonrió.

Brittany asintió y bajó la mirada para ocuparse de su desayuno de nuevo. Rachel extendió la mano y apretó la de Quinn, en señal de apoyo.

* * *

Santana despertó rodeada por los brazos de Emily. Miró a la chica y no podía negar que era preciosa, pero lo que había sucedido entre ellas era algo de una noche. En silencio, se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa, esparcida por toda la habitación.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó una casi dormida Emily, al sentir el movimiento de Santana por la habitación.

—Sí, mis amigas deben estar buscándome como locas —respondió.

—Tenía esperanzas de que podamos divertirnos una vez más —sugirió frotándose los ojos.

—Lo siento Em, sólo me divierto por las noches.

Rápidamente se vistió, y dejando un escueto beso en la mejilla de Emily, Santana bajó al comedor. No esperaba encontrarse con sus amigas, pero ahí estaban ellas. Pudo notar que Brittany estaba callada, algo raro en ella; y también que Rachel y Quinn estaban agarradas de la mano.

—¡Chicas! —saludó mirando las manos entrelazadas de la rubia y la judía, quienes se apartaron rápidamente.

—¡Santy! —exclamó emocionada Brittany, y se acercó a la latina para darle una abrazo.

Santana pasó sus brazos sobre la cadera de Brittany, con una sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía por qué esa rubia le daba tanta felicidad.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó fríamente Quinn.

—Hola Quinn, estoy bien, gracias —se burló Santana y luego saludó a la judía— Buenos días, Rach.

Rachel le sonrió sinceramente y siguió devorando su desayuno con ganas.

—Dejate de bromas y responde, Lopez —exigió la de ojos verdes.

—Ay, pero qué pesada sos Fabray —se quejó la latina— Estaba "haciendo una nueva amiga", ¿contenta?

—¿Vas a dejar de ser mi amiga? —preguntó Brittany inocentemente.

—No Britt-Britt, jamás —sonrió Santana.

Quinn bufó molesta y luego recordó la promesa que le hizo a Brittany el día anterior.

—Hey Lopez, hoy tenés que llevar a Brittany a la playa.

La rubia de ojos azules aplaudió feliz y Santana fulminó con la mirada a Quinn.

—Dejate de joder, Fabray —dijo la latina en el oído de esta— Hoy hay un desfile de chicas en bikini en el salón de galas del hotel.

—¿Y?

—¡Que quiero ir a ver! —y luego agregó con una sonrisita de placer— Capaz que me encuentro una "nueva amiga" para esta noche.

—¿Querés desilusionar a Britt? Mirá lo emocionada que está con pasar tiempo con su súper amiga Santana, que la deja sola a cada rato.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo Fabray —la latina la apuntó con el dedo índice— Estás deshaciéndote de nosotras para quedarte a solas con Berry, a hacer quien sabe qué asquerosidades.

—Rach y yo también necesitamos tiempo de amigas —se encogió de hombros.

—Te voy a agarrar Fabray, vas a ver —dicho esto, la latina agarró un bollo dulce de la mesa y se fue de ahí, seguida por Brittany.

Quinn sonrió a Rachel y le tomó la mano de nuevo.

—Ahora sí, tiempo de calidad para nosotras —dijo la rubia.

* * *

—¡Santy! ¿Podemos ir a buscar patos?

—Acá no hay patos Britt, ya te dije —respondió una enojada Santana.

Para sorpresa de Santana, Brittany se detuvo en medio del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos llorosos.

—Vos también pensas que soy una molestia, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? Claro que no, Britt —Santana se suavizó.

—Te conozco Santana, y sé que sí —una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Santana se acercó lentamente a la rubia y la tomo de la mano.

—¿Por qué decís eso? Sabés que siempre vas a ser mi preferida.

—Es que Quinn me hizo sentir mal anoche, cuando dijo que vos te desaparecés como si nada, dejándome a su cargo, cuando ella también tiene planes —otra lágrima de la rubia— En otras palabras, dijo que soy una molestia.

—Pero...

—Escuchame Santana —se secó las lágrimas— Si soy una molestia, decime. Ya sé que soy estúpida, pero me doy cuenta de las cosas...

—Espera, detenete ahí —interrumpió Santana— No sos una estúpida. Vos sos una luz Britt-Britt.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó la rubia dulcemente.

—Claro que sí —sonrió— Y dejale a Fabray, está celosa porque te prefiero a vos antes que a ella.

Brittany rió ante la broma de Santana, y luego, la abrazó fuertemente.

—Gracias Santy.

—De nada Britt-Britt. Y... perdoname por ser tan perra a veces.

—Lo pisado, pasado... —se detuvo para pensar— ¿O era al revés?

Santana rió y de la mano, fue con Brittany a la habitación a preparar las cosas para ir a la playa. Después de todo, no sería mala idea pasar algo de tiempo con la tierna rubia.

* * *

Rachel y Quinn estaban recorriendo las calles aledañas al hotel. La rubia iba muy emocionada hablando, pero Rachel apenas estaba prestando atención.

—¿Qué pasa Rach? —quiso saber Quinn, cuando notó el estado de la judía.

—No debemos estar acá como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿A qué te referís?

Rachel suspiró.

—Me refiero a que Britt está enojada contigo, vos estás enojada con San y nosotras acá viviendo de lo lindo —miró a la rubia a los ojos— Hicimos este viaje para estar todas juntas, pero lo único que logramos es pelearnos y armar líos.

—Pero Santana...

—Nada Quinn. Tenés que arreglar las cosas con ellas y después si querés podemos irnos hasta la luna.

Quinn iba a protestar de nuevo, pero pensándolo bien, Rachel tenía razón.

—Está bien, vamos a buscarlas —cedió la rubia— Seguro están en la playa, buscando caracoles. Sabés cómo le gustan a Britt.

Rachel sonrió orgullosa y besó a Quinn en la mejilla, haciendo que esta se sonroje.

* * *

—¡Dale San! ¡Más rápido!

—No puedo más Britt, sos una bestia.

—¡Quiero más San!

—Descansemos y después continuamos, ¿si?

—¡Daaaaaaaaaale San! ¡No podés cansarte tan rápido si apenas fueron dos rondas!

—Basta y sobra para cansarme. Enserio Britt, dejame descansar.

—Ay, qué mala sos Santy.

Santana cayó rendida en la arena, después de haber dado dos vueltas por toda la playa. Brittany estaba empeñada en conseguir tantos caracoles como era posible, y la latina intentaba seguirle el ritmo.

—¿Ya descansaste todo?

—No Britt, mis piernas no responden.

Brittany se acomodó al lado de Santana y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de esta. La latina sonrió, de verdad que se sentía bien.

—¿San?

—¿Qué pasa Britt-Britt?

—¿Cuál fue el momento más feliz de tu vida?

—¿Por qué preguntás?

—Curiosidad. Sabés que soy bicuriosa.

Santana rió animadamente, ante otra ocurrencia de la rubia.

—Decime vos cuál fue el momento más feliz de tu vida, y dame chance de pensar el mío ¿si? —dijo Santana.

Brittany lo pensó durante unos breves segundos y con bastante seguridad respondió.

—El día de la fiesta por mis 16 años.

Santana sabía a qué se refería con eso. Ella recordaba esa noche constantemente, y jamás podría sacársela de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —a pesar de saber la respuesta, Santana quería escucharla de los labios de la rubia.

—Porque...

En ese mismo instante, llegaron Quinn y Rachel. Santana maldijo a sus amigas, pero forzó una sonrisa. Brittany inmediatamente se paró a abrazar a la judía y a Quinn solamente la miró seria.

—Sé lo que le dijiste a Britt-Britt, Fabray —espetó Santana.

—Justamente venía a disculparme por eso, de nuevo. Y también a arreglar todo contigo, Santana.

Quinn tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Britt, de verdad perdoname por lo de ayer. Fue una total y completa estupidez lo que dije. No tengo palabras para decirte cuánto lo siento. Y no sos una molestia, sólo que a veces necesito algo de espacio y no sé cómo decírtelo, porque no quiero herir tus sentimientos.

Brittany, sin decir palabras, se acercó a Quinn y la abrazó. La de ojos verdes le devolvió el abrazo emocionada.

—Santana —dijo Quinn, al separarse de Brittany— Realmente odio cuando desaparecés así como así, para ir a hacer "nuevas amigas", pero me pasé. Es tu vida, y podés hacer lo que se te pega la gana. Perdón.

La latina la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

—Perdoname a mí también —se disculpó Santana— Te prometo que no me vuelvo a desaparecer sin avisar.

Al igual que con Brittany, Santana y Quinn se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de amistad y cariño. Rachel sonreía emocionada.

—Y ahora, ¿podemos ir a esa tienda donde venden cosas de Barbra? —preguntó la judía emocioda.

—Paso —respondió rápidamente Santana— Me voy a quedar acá un rato más.

—Yo te acompaño —dijo dulcemente Quinn.

Brittany y Santana se miraron en complicidad y sonrieron.

* * *

Tras varias horas de estar sentadas frente al mar, hablando de diferentes cosas, Santana recordó que Brittany aún le debía una explicación.

—Todavía no respondiste mi pregunta de hace rato —dijo la latina casualmente.

—¿Cuál? ¿La de por qué los ositos gominola viven en las espinacas?

—No Britt —Santana sonrió— La de por qué tu fiesta de 16 años es el momento más feliz de tu vida.

—Ah —Brittany sonrió con ternura— Porque nos besamos.

La sencillez y tranquilidad con la que la rubia respondió fueron el detonante para que Santana hiciera una confesión.

—También ese es el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Y como si nada pudiera romper la calma del momento, Brittany enlazó la mano de Santana con la suya, y siguieron viendo las olas y el mar.

* * *

_¡DIGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ! Si les gusta, seguiré escribiendo los demás one-shots. Por lo pronto, prometo actualizar los fines de semana, ya que tengo otro fic que cuidar. Dejen reviews con sus dudas, insultos, alabanzas, escobazos o lo que quieran. Lo apreciaría mucho :) Nos leemos._


	2. Victorias y fracasos

_¡Hola! Sólo quiero decir que los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen, y si así fuera, habría Brittana y Faber__ry al por mayor.__  
_

**Victorias y fracasos**

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No estoy celosa, Santana. Dejá de romperme los ovarios.

—Claro que sí, Fabray —hizo la contra sonriendo— Te re molesta que Pitufina esté charlando animadamente con esos ingleses rubios de ojos azules, cuerpos musculosos y sonrisas compradoras.

—¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?

—Porque se nota a leguas que te trae muerta. Basta ver cómo la mirás babeando cuando habla —se burló Santana.

Quinn hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano y se alejó del lugar molesta. La verdad sí estaba celosa, pero no iba a admitir delante de Santana, aún no, que le gustaba Rachel. Eso sería suficiente para que la morena siga burlándose por el resto de las vacaciones y de su vida. Miró por última vez a la judía, quien seguía hablando con los muchachos cerca de la piscina, y soltó un bufido.

—¡No soporto a Santana! —gritó la rubia de ojos verdes entrando a la habitación.

Brittany, quien acababa de salir de la ducha, se llevó un gran susto y dejó caer la toalla que la envolvía, quedando completamente desnuda a la vista de Quinn.

—¡Brittany! —gritó la de ojos verdes— ¡Cubrite que no quiero quedarme traumada!

La bailarina se sonrojó y rápidamente levantó la toalla. Se cubrió la anatomía y se vistió rápidamente, mientras Quinn permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—Ya podés mirar, Quinnie —avisó dulcemente.

Fabray se destapó los ojos lentamente, porque a veces Brittany tenía la manía de jugarle bromas a la gente. Se dio cuenta que la otra rubia le decía la verdad, y le sonrió.

—¿Por qué no soportás a Santy? —inquirió curiosamente Brittany.

—Porque sí.

—Pero si ella es muy buena.

—Contigo es buena.

—¿Puedo ir a buscarla?

—Claro que sí Britt, no tenés que pedirme permiso.

—Gracias Quinnie —besó a su amiga en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Justo en el momento en que Brittany salió, Rachel entró a la habitación. Se saludaron brevemente, y la judía notó que Quinn estaba molesta.

—¿Santana? —preguntó para asegurarse.

—Sí —contestó fríamente la rubia.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—¿Segura que no es otra cosa? No quiero ser metida, pero la verdad es que la curiosidad me puede. Te conozco Lucy Quinn Fabray y sé que te pasó algo, aparte de Santana. Ella te rompe los ovarios todos los días, pero jamás te comportás distante conmigo. Me debés una explicación y la quiero ahora.

Quinn se preguntó cómo Rachel podía decir tantas cosas tan rápido. Seguro tenía que ser algo de familia, porque sus padres también eran así.

—¿Y bien? —agregó la pequeña diva, sentándose al lado de Quinn, al borde la cama de la rubia.

—¿No tendrás otras cosas que hacer? Por ejemplo, hablar con esos ingleses —y agregó en un susurro— que la verdad están muy feos.

Rachel la miró seriamente durante unos segundos y luego rompió a reír.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —preguntó la rubia.

—No... —risa— puedo... —risa— creer... —risa— que... —risa— estés... —risa— celosa... —más risas.

Quinn se puso completamente roja y eso dio pie a Rachel para seguir riendo. La de ojos verdes la miró enojada, y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Rachel se percató de la gravedad del asunto, porque sabía que Quinn tenía un carácter fuerte, aunque no tanto como el de Santana.

—¡No te enojes, Quinn! —gritó golpeando la puerta— ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!

—¡Andate!

Rachel tomó fuerzas con un suspiro.

—Quinn, perdoname si te ofendí —suavizó la voz— Pero es que me parece algo... exagerado que estés celosa porque hablo con unos muchachos ingleses muy amables. No te puedo negar que son atractivos y que les arrancaría las camisas a mordidas...

—¿Enserio, Rachel? Estás empeorando las cosas.

—Perdón, perdón —se sonrojó— Lo que quería decirte, es que vos y yo tenemos... onda. Y jamás te cambiaría, ni por esos bombones con dulce de leche...

—Rachel —advirtió Quinn.

—Perdón.

—No te voy a negar que tenemos onda, pero ¿qué va a pasar si encontrás a alguien mejor y me dejás?

—No te voy a dejar, jamás.

—No te creo. Hay personas mejores que yo, los ingleses esos, por ejemplo —dijo con aspereza.

—¿Sabés qué Lucy? —Rachel la llamaba así cuando estaba frustrada o enojada— Podés meterte tus celos e inseguridades por el agujero donde mejor te quepa, y cuando se te pase el síndrome pre-menstrual que te cargás, hablamos, ¿okay?

Dicho esto, Rachel abandonó la habitación con un portazo. Quinn se recostó contra la puerta del baño, y suspiró.

* * *

Santana y Emily Fields charlaban animadamente, mientras la segunda estaba de turno en el bar del hotel. Como no había nadie más, por el hecho de que era una calurosa tarde y todos estaban en la playa, Santana estaba cómodamente sentada en la barra, con Emily a su lado, disfrutando de unas bebidas refrescantes.

—¿Cuándo podemos volver a repetir lo de las otras noches? —preguntó una ansiosa Emily.

La chica y Santana habían estado teniendo encuentros sexuales unas cuantas noches. A la latina le gustó, de cierta forma, cómo era Emily. Esta no exigía nada serio, sólo buscaba diversión y una buena chica con la cual pasar la noche. Justo lo que Santana quería.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Santana, con su mejor sonrisa.

Tomaron unos cuantos tragos más de sus bebidas, hasta que Emily habló de nuevo.

—Esta noche hay una fiesta, acá en el bar —dijo casualmente— Es privada, pero puedo conseguirte unos pases para vos y tus amigas. Las chicas que organizan todo son mis amigas de colegio, y seguro no van a tener problema con eso.

—Estaría genial —aprobó una emocionada Santana.

—Perfecto. ¿Cuántas me dijiste que son tus amigas?

—Tres, conmigo somos cuatro. ¿Te doy los nombres o así nomás?

—No hace falta —miró a la latina seductoramente— Tenemos el bar para nosotras solas, ¿no te dice algo?

—¿Me estás proponiendo algo sucio? —fingió pensar— Te dije que prefiero hacer "eso" a la noche...

Emily no la dejó continuar y se abalanzó sobre sus labios, en un beso salvaje y lleno de pasión. Santana la tomó del cuello para profundizar, y rápidamente estiró a Emily, para que esta quedara entre sus piernas.

—Jamás te saciás —susurró Santana sobre los labios de la otra morena.

* * *

Brittany bajó a buscar a Santana porque tenía ganas de pasar algo de tiempo con su amiga preferida. No podía negar que la morena se comportaba un poco más atenta con ella, y ya casi no tenía que lidiar con su mal humor, pero seguía desapareciéndose por largos lapsos de tiempo y eso la hacía sentirse mal.

En ese momento se acordó que Santana había mencionado unas cuantas veces que el bar era el mejor lugar de todo el hotel. Por lógica, Brittany supuso que su amiga estaba allí. El bar estaba justo al frente del comedor, así que no le fue muy difícil llegar hasta allí. Pero lo que no se imaginó fue que, al abrir la puerta, se iba a encontrar con una Santana sin remera besando desesperadamente a otra chica, quien tampoco tenía remera.

—¿Santy?

Santana se separó de la chica a la velocidad de la luz, y con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a la rubia.

—Eh... hola Britt-Britt —dijo avergonzada.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

—No creo que es hora de dar clases de sexualidad y reproducción humana. Pero después podés preguntarle a Quinn —respondió Santana, entre sarcástica y nerviosamente.

Ahí fue cuando las morenas cayeron en la realidad de que estaban sin remera, así que rápidamente se la pusieron.

—¿Quién sos? —quiso saber Brittany, acercándose a Emily.

—Emily Fields... ¿mucho gusto? —respondió dudosamente.

Brittany, en su ternura y bondad para con todos, le tendió la mano sonriente.

—Yo soy Brittany S. Pierce —se presentó— La mejor amiga favorita de Santy.

Emily sonrió y miró a Santana, quien tenía un brillo especial en los ojos ante las palabras de Brittany.

—¿Qué hacés acá Britt-Britt? —preguntó la latina.

—Venía a buscarte para que vayamos a la playa.

—Pero si ya fuimos esta mañana...

—¡Dale Santy! —rogó la de ojos azules— Quiero ir a nadar un rato.

—Pero si podés hacerlo en la piscina del hotel... —rezongó Santana, quien quería continuar lo que dejó.

Brittany arrugó la cara y fingió que iba a llorar, porque sabía que así iba a lograr convencer a Santana. Después de todo, la rubia tenía sus trucos escondidos.

—Bueeeno —aceptó la morena.

—Nos vemos esta noche —se despidió una triste Emily, al ver que Brittany tenía comprada a Santana.

—Está bien —Santana dejó un beso muy cerca de su boca, y susurró en su oído: "lo siento".

* * *

Rachel salió enojada de la habitación, y corrió por los pasillos con la intención de ir a la playa. La judía no contaba con que otra chica venía corriendo en la dirección contraria, produciendo un choque frontal entre ambas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Rachel.

—Fue mi culpa, estaba apurada porque tengo que ir a tomar mi turno en el bar.

Rachel levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una joven rubia, de ojos celestes y labios rosados, muy atractiva, por cierto.

—¿Trabajás acá? ¿Cómo te llamás?—dijo la judía.

—Soy Hanna Marin, y sí, trabajo acá —sonrió— Y ahora, si me disculpás, me voy a cumplir mis obligaciones.

—Dale —Rachel sonrió, y cuando la rubia se iba, gritó— ¡Yo soy Rachel Berry!

Hanna se volteó y se despidió con una sonrisa amable. Rachel le devolvió el gesto y siguió su camino.

* * *

Santana acompañó a Brittany a la playa, después de cambiarse la ropa. Quinn ya no estaba en la habitación y no había rastro de ella por los alrededores. Como las chicas no sabían de la pelea con Rachel, pensaron que estaban juntas en algún lugar dándose "dulces besos de señorita".

—¿Me podés atar la cuerdita del sujetador? —pidió amablemente Brittany a Santana.

La morena casi muere de nervios cuando sus dedos rozaron la blanca piel de la espalda de la rubia. Brittany sonreía gustosa, ya que el encantaba sentir el tacto de Santana.

—Listo —dijo la latina.

—Gracias Santy —besó la mejilla de la chica— ¡Ahora vamos a la playa!

Brittany agarró la mano de Santana y la llevó corriendo hasta dicho sitio. Como la morena apenas tenía un cuarto de la energía de la bailarina, cuando llegaron a la playa, la latina se tiró en la arena a descansar.

—¿No vas a nadar?

—No Brittany, me cansé.

—¿Estás enojada?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Me dijiste Brittany, no Britt o Britt-Britt —hizo un puchero— ¿Te enojaste porque interrumpí tus "dulces besos de señorita" con Emily?

Santana estaba un poco molesta, sí, pero considerando que Brittany era tan adorable, no podría estarlo por mucho rato.

—No Britt-Britt —sonrió— Hablando de Emily... Nos invitó a una fiesta esta noche, ¿querés ir?

—¡Sí! ¿Rach y Quinnie también están invitadas?

—Sí, las cuatro lo estamos.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Brittany no quería dejar sola a Santana ahí, así que iba a esperar a que la latina se sienta mejor.

—¿San?

—¿Si?

—¿Sentiste celos alguna vez?

Brittany y sus malditas preguntas. Todos los días le salía con algo diferente, que dejaba a Santana mucho para pensar.

—¿De quién?

—No sé, de cualquier persona —contestó la rubia con una mirada significativa.

Santana pensó en la época en que Brittany y Artie Abrams, otro ex compañero, eran novios. Recordaba que siempre sentía el estómago pesado cada vez que los veía juntos, y sobre todo, odiaba verlos besuquearse por ahí. Ella tomó todas esas señales como su repulsión hacia la heterosexualidad, así que dejó de prestarle importancia. Pero ahora que Brittany hacía esa pregunta, no estaba segura si era eso o eran celos.

—No recuerdo —respondió muy poco segura.

Brittany la miró a los ojos, y Santana percibió la duda en esos hermosos ojos azules. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros. La morena desviaba la vista de los ojos de la rubia a los labios de esta, y viceversa.

—¡Brittany! !Santana! —llamó alguien.

Ambas se apartaron rápidamente y vieron a Rachel acercarse corriendo.

—Maldita enana —pensó Santana.

* * *

Quinn estaba acostada en su cama, cuando Santana, Brittany y Rachel irrumpieron en la habitación. La latina tenía cara de pocos amigos, la de ojos azules estaba más que feliz por haber ido a la playa (como siempre), y Rachel le dirigió apenas una breve mirada fría.

—Me voy a bañar —anunció Santana— Y después tenemos una fiesta, y ni se les ocurra decir que no van a ir porque Emily fue muy amable en conseguirnos entradas.

—No pensaba negarme —dijo Quinn.

—Yo me apunto —dijo al mismo tiempo Rachel.

Ambas se sonrojaron, y Santana entró al baño. Brittany sonrió a la morena, y Quinn no dejó de notarlo. Cuando el pestillo del sanitario fue echado por la latina, la de ojos verdes encaró a la de ojos azules.

—¿Qué hay entre San y vos?

—¿Aire? —contestó dudosa.

Rachel soltó una carcajada desde la cama de al lado, pero se calló bruscamente cuando Quinn volteó a mirarla.

—No me refiero a eso —pensó cómo explicarlo para que Brittany entienda— ¿Se dan besitos? ¿Se agarran de la mano?

—En la mejilla y nos agarramos de los meñiques, sabés que es nuestro símbolo de amistad —respondió la bailarina con una sonrisa.

—Ah.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la habitación. Más bien se sentía así para Rachel y Quinn, porque Brittany estaba entretenida eligiendo ropa para salir.

—¿Dónde es la fiesta? —preguntó Quinn.

—Santy me dijo que es en el bar —respondió.

Más silencio después de eso.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? —inquirió Brittany— ¿Por qué no se hablan si ustedes se quieren tanto?

De nuevo ambas chicas se sonrojaron, y Rachel se apuró en contestar.

—Porque alguien es muy insegura.

Quinn miró a la diva sorprendida y agregó también.

—Pero es porque cierta persona no da garantías.

Las chicas entraron en una batalla de miradas, y Brittany no sabía qué hacer.

—Me perdí —dijo por fin la de ojos azules— ¿Quiénes son "alguien" y "cierta persona"?

En ese momento, Santana salió del baño y metió su cuchara en la sopa.

—Dejalas Britt, están peleadas —dijo maliciosamente.

—Callate —dijeron la judía y la de ojos verdes, al mismo tiempo.

Y otra vez, se pusieron rojas como un tomate.

* * *

Puntualmente a las 10:30 pm, las cuatro chicas ya estaban ubicadas en una de las mesas del bar. Rachel y Quinn seguían sin hablarse, el humor de Santana mejoró bastante, y Brittany estaba feliz como siempre.

—¡San! —saludó Emily, acercándose a la mesa de las chicas.

Santana se paró y abrazó a la chica efusivamente. Brittany miró ese gesto de cariño con el ceño fruncido.

—Rach, Quinn —llamó a las chicas— Esta es Emily. Aún no tuvieron la oportunidad de verse en persona.

—Hola Emily, un gusto conocer a la chica que secuestra a San por las noches —dijo Quinn irónicamente.

—Hola Emily —dijo Rachel secamente.

La judía y la de ojos verdes seguían enojadas, y al parecer, el mal humor de Santana se les habían contagiado.

—Traje a unas amigas, y las organizadoras de esta fiesta, para que las conozcan —anunció Emily.

Dos chicas aparecieron. Una era blanca, de cabello negro y ojos verdes. La otra era trigueña, ojos marrones y cabello castaño.

—Yo soy Aria Montgomery, mucho gusto —saludó la primera.

—Spencer Hastings —dijo la segunda.

Luego de los respectivos saludos y presentaciones, las chicas se retiraron. Inmediatamente, Emily tomó asiento en las piernas de Santana, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se estaban comiendo las bocas a vista de todo el mundo.

—Britt, no mires eso. Vas a quedar traumada —advirtió Quinn.

Brittany se paró rápidamente y se fue de ahí, con la excusa de ir al baño. No se sentía muy cómoda viendo a su mejor amiga compartir saliva con Emily.

* * *

Ante el hecho de que Santana estaba en medio de un intercambio de ADN con Emily, Rachel decidió ir a recorrer un poco. Como seguía molesta con Quinn por la discusión de la mañana, no se sentía cómoda estando a solas con ella. Además, había visto a Brittany salir rápidamente y quería averiguar si estaba bien.

—¿Rachel?

La judía se volteó y se encontró con una sonriente Hanna Marin, la chica con la que chocó esa tarde.

—¡Hanna, hola!

—No sabía que vendrías a la fiesta.

—Una amiga consiguió las entradas —respondió— ¿Estás trabajando?

—No, conseguí un pase gracias a un amigo. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Lo siento Hanna, estoy buscando a una amiga.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —pidió la rubia— Casi no conozco a nadie, y me aburro.

Rachel asintió gustosa, ya que dos son mejor que uno. Describió físicamente a Brittany, y se metieron en la búsqueda. Recorrieron todo el bar, atestado de gente, e incluso miraron en el baño de hombres. Pero ni señal de la bailarina.

—Ella es un poco despistada, quizás se perdió —dijo Rachel.

—Busquémosla afuera —sugirió Hanna.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda, por fin hallaron a la rubia sentada al lado de la piscina del hotel. Tenía una copa casi vacía de contenido en su mano derecha, y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—¡Britt! —la judía se acercó rápidamente a su amiga.

Hanna la siguió, y a pesar de que Brittany se percató de su presencia, se acurrucó en el pecho de la pequeña diva y siguió sollozando.

—¿Qué pasa Britt? —preguntó Rachel asustada.

—Quiero regresar a casa, eso —contestó entre lágrimas.

—¿Estás llorando por... lo de Santana y Emily? Ya sabés... el besuqueo asqueroso.

Hanna reaccionó al escuchar el nombre de Emily. Ella conocía a una sóla Emily en todo el hotel que tenía cierto gusto por las chicas, y eso porque ella era muy "perspicaz" y se enteraba de todo.

—Creo que también voy a llorar —dijo Hanna.

Rachel y Brittany la miraron sorprendidas, y Hanna se sonrojó.

—¿Por qué, Han? —quiso saber Rachel.

—Por lo mismo de la rubia acá presente —suspiró.

—Brittany, me llamo Brittany —habló por fin— ¿Vos también sentís celos por Santy?

Por más molesta y triste que podría llegar a estar, Brittany jamás perdería la costumbre de llamar así a su mejor amiga.

—Por "Santy" no, por Emily —admitió la de ojos celestes.

Rachel, que empezaba a entender lo que pasaba, soltó una gran cantidad de aire.

—No puede ser que todas tengamos problemas de celos...

Hanna y Brittany la miraron en busca de respuestas.

—Es que Quinn y yo nos peleamos esta mañana porque ella se puso celosa porque yo estaba hablando con unos ingleses —explicó.

—Esperá, ¿esa tal Quinn es tu novia?

—No —respondió, y quiso agregar "...aún".

Brittany sonrió al saber por fin la causa del distanciamento de sus amigas.

—¿Y vos por qué te ponés celosa por Emily? —cuestionó Rachel a Hanna.

La de ojos celestes se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba, y procedió a la explicación.

—Es obvio, ¿no? Me gusta Emily, a pesar de que la conozco hace apenas semanas.

—¿Vos también sos libanesa como Santy? —preguntó Brittany.

—¿Libanesa?

—Sí, ella dijo que es libanesa porque le gustan los "dulces besos de señorita". Yo soy bicuriosa.

—Ah —sonrió Hanna— ¿Querés decir lesbiana y bisexual? —la bailarina asintió— Digamos que Emily es la primera chica que me gusta, no sé qué me hace eso.

Las tres chicas quedaron en silencio, sumidas en sus pensamientos. Ahí estaban las tres, admitiendo por primera vez ciertas cosas.

—Britt... ¿a vos te gusta Santana? —preguntó Rachel, en reacción tardía.

—¿No es obvio? —contestó Hanna.

Rachel se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en lo increíble que sería que las cosas entre las cuatro se arreglen. Iban a tener las mejores vacaciones de su vida, entre amigas y parejas.

—Tengo una idea —saltó Hanna de repente.

—¿Vas a hacer que Lord T deje de fumar?

—No sé quién ese Lord nosécuánto, Brittany —respondió Hanna— Pero tengo la cura para que nuestras chicas se fijen en nosotras. Y en el caso de Rach, que Quinn sepa lo que son celos de verdad.

—No me gusta para nada cómo suena eso… —dijo Rachel— Pero acepto.

—Yo me uno —aceptó Brittany con una sonrisa.

—Bien, esto vamos a hacer...

* * *

Santana tenía a Emily acorralada contra una de las oscuras esquinas del bar. La latina apenas dejaba que la otra morena respire, ya que la ahogaba con sus desesperados besos.

—Voy a hacer que todo el hotel se aprenda mi nombre esta noche, con tus gritos —susurró Santana.

—Si es que no aprenden el mío antes —contraatacó Emily.

—¿Me estás desafiando?

—Tomalo como quieras.

—Besame y cerrá la boca.

Unieron sus labios de nuevo, en otro apasionado beso. Emily acariciaba las piernas de la latina, mientras esta mantenía los brazos de Emily pegados contra la pared. De repente, Santana se separó bruscamente de la chica, dio media vuelta e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado tan sólo segundos atrás.

—¿Santana?

La aludida no respondió, entonces Emily tuvo que seguirla y agarrarla del brazo para que le prestara atención.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —inquirió Emily.

—Nada, voy a tomar algo y charlar con mi amiga Quinn —respondió Santana.

—¿Vos me estás cargando? Hace apenas 30 segundos estabas besándome como loca, y así como así te vas y me dejás con las ganas.

Santana sonrió satisfecha y se acercó al oído de Emily.

—Te dije que vas a gritar mi nombre esta noche cuando me ruegues que continúe lo que dejé.

Dicho esto, Santana sonrió y se fue.

* * *

Quinn estaba sentada en la mesa, sola. Spencer se había acercado a ella un par de veces, ofreciéndose a presentarle a gente para socializar. La rubia se negó en todas las ocasiones, ya que no estaba con los ánimos suficientes como para soportar presentaciones y saludos.

—Fabray.

—Hey Santana —saludó a la morena, quien se sentaba a su derecha en ese momento.

Se detuvo a observar a su amiga y vio que tenía todo el labial corrido, e incluso el cabello despeinado. Pudo adivinar fácilmente lo que estaba haciendo, y sintió una chispa de envidia.

—¿Te estuviste divirtiendo? —preguntó la rubia sarcásticamente.

—Sí, ¿no ves la cara de felicidad que tengo? —respondió la morena, pasando por alto el sarcasmo— Al parecer la que no se está divirtiendo nada sos vos. ¿Querés hablar de eso?

—No.

—¿Tiene que ver con la enana?

—No.

—No te creo nada.

—Bueno, no lo hagas entonces.

—Tarde o temprano vas a admitir que te gusta Berry.

—Cuando vos admitas que te gusta Britt, y que te metés con todas las tipas del mundo porque sabés que ella no te va a dar piola, ahí hablamos.

—No me cambies el tema, Fabray.

—Entonces no te metas en lo que no te importa.

—Yo quería ayudarte nomás —alegó una ofendida Santana.

Quinn lamentaba tener que tratar así a Santana, pero no tenía de otra. Si aceptaba sus sentimientos por Rachel, la morena se pondría pesada y haría bromas e insinuaciones al por mayor. En cambio, si primero arreglaba las cosas con Rachel y le pedía otra oportunidad para ver si lo de ellas funcionaba, capaz que un futuro podrían contárselo todo, y con lujo de detalles, a Santana.

—Quinn…

—No quiero hablar más, Lopez. Calmate.

—No te hagas de la estúpida y mirá eso —dijo señalando a Rachel, quien estaba bailando sobre un parlante.

* * *

—¡Allá está Santy!

—Ya la vimos Britt, y también está Quinn —dijo Rachel.

—Y eso es mejor, porque así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro —agregó Hanna.

—Yo no quiero matar pájaros…

—No lo decía literal Brittany, era sólo una forma de decir. Concentrate en el plan, mejor.

—Hanna tiene razón —apoyó Rachel— Enfoquémonos en el objetivo.

Las chicas ocuparon tres asientos en la barra y empezaron a charlar animadamente. De vez en cuando, en los momentos en que Santana miraba, Hanna se acercaba significativamente al rostro de Brittany. La bailarina reía tontamente y Hanna miraba de reojo la reacción de la latina.

—¿Cuándo vas a hacer tu parte? —preguntó Hanna por lo bajo.

—No sé, Han —respondió Rachel— Dejá que me emborrache más, así pierdo vergüenza.

—¡Apurale a los tragos entonces!

Varios tragos y botellas después, Rachel se encontraba bailando sobre uno de los parlantes animadamente. Mientras tanto, Hanna y Brittany seguían con el coqueteo falso.

—¿Santy está mirando?

—Ahora no, pero las veces que lo hizo, te juro que casi me mata con los ojos.

Brittany sonrió satisfecha y bebió otro trago.

—¿Vos decís que después de esto va a dejar de darse "dulce besos de señorita" con todas?

—Seguro que sí, dar celos es la mejor receta —contestó una orgullosa Hanna.

Instantes después, cuando el baile de Rachel alcanzaba niveles inimaginables (desabrocharse la blusa, frotarse contra las partes privadas de un desconocido, etc.), Santana y Quinn abandonaron la mesa y se acercaron a la zona donde estaban las chicas.

—Ahí viene, es ahora o nunca.

—¿Segura que Santy no se va a enojar conmigo?

—No Brittany, tomá esto como el inicio de su relación.

—Bueno.

Hanna tomó a Brittany de la barbilla, justo cuando vieron venir a Santana hacia la barra, y le plantó un largo y profundo beso. Brittany intentó corresponderle como pudo, ya que no dejaba de pensar en la cara de la latina.

—¡Voy a mandar a toda Lima Heights sobre tu trasero si volvés a poner tus labios operados sobre los de mi chica! —gritó Santana, agarrando del brazo de Brittany y llevándosela de ahí.

Cuando la morena y la bailarina desaparecieron por la puerta del bar, camino a las habitaciones, Hanna sonrió satisfecha. Y eso no fue todo, lo que más placer le dio fue que Santana apartó de un manotazo a Emily de su camino, y ahora esta venía hacia la barra. Quizás, si el universo estaba a su favor, las cosas entre Hanna y Emily se pondrían interesantes.

* * *

Rachel despertó con un dolor de cabeza monumental, producto del alcohol y todas las emociones vividas la noche anterior. Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado, pero sí guardaba en su memoria el momento mágico en que Quinn la besó.

_Después de sacarla del bar, específicamente de los brazos de un hombre más alcoholizado que la misma Rachel que la acompañaba en su baile sobre el parlante, Quinn la llevó a un pasillo vacío y le exigió una explicación._

—No tengo por qué dártela… —respondió la diva arrastrando las palabras a causa de la borrachera.

—¡Se supone que tenemos algo entre nosotras! —exclamó la rubia— ¡Vos misma lo dijiste esta mañana!

—Pero no sé si quiero tener ese "algo" contigo. No si sos así de celosa e insegura.

—Perdoname Rach… Es que el miedo de que otra persona pueda ofrecerte mejores cosas que yo es más fuerte… —admitió la rubia vulnerablemente.

—Nadie jamás va a poder darme lo que vos me das… No sabés lo mucho que significás para mí.

—¿Enserio?

Rachel asintió, con dificultad, pero lo hizo. Quinn no esperó otro segundo más, y se lanzó a sus labios, a pesar de correr el riesgo de que la judía lo olvidara todo al día siguiente, por el estado en que se encontraba.

Rachel se frotó la cabeza, intentando recordar cómo llegaron a la habitación y quién le puso el pijama, pero nada. Miró a las otras camas, y sólo vio a Santana que la miraba con aburrimiento.

—No sé si esperás una tarjeta de invitación o algo así, pero Fabray seguro está esperando que bajes a desayunar —dijo Santana.

—Ella… ¿te contó?

—Digamos que Britt y yo las vimos por casualidad, durante el proceso de compartición de saliva y ADN Berry-Fabray y viceversa.

Rachel enrojeció completamente, y rápidamente se dio una ducha y bajó a buscar a Quinn. En el momento en que ella salía de la habitación, Brittany venía entrando.

—Buenos días Rach, justo Quinny me mandó a ver si ya despertaste —saludó la rubia— Te está esperando en el comedor con un ramo de flores… —hizo una pausa— Eso no tenía que decirlo.

—No te preocupes, Britt —rió la judía— Ahora voy. Nos vemos.

* * *

Como había dicho Brittany, Quinn estaba esperando a Rachel en el comedor. Apenas se miraron, y ambas se pusieron totalmente rojas.

—¿Te acordás de algo de lo que pasó anoche? —preguntó la rubia.

—Me acuerdo del beso…

—¿Nada más?

—No… ¿qué más pasó?

—Nada —respondió Quinn— ¿Querés desayunar? Yo me levanté hace casi una hora y te estaba esperando para hacerlo juntas —le tendió el ramo de flores— Ah, y esto lo compré para vos. Brittany me ayudó a elegir.

Rachel tomó las flores y sonrió al aspirar el dulce aroma que despedían.

—¿Quinn?

La rubia la miró.

—¿El beso significa que…?

—Significa que de verdad quiero intentar algo contigo —completó la frase— O sea, si vos querés.

—Claro que quiero —sonrió la judía.

Quinn sonrió satisfecha. Si algo había aprendido después de todo lo del día anterior, era que los celos estaban de más en su vida.

En cambio, Rachel aprendió que, de vez en cuando, los celos hacen bien. Después de todo, a ellas les vino de maravillas, ¿no?

* * *

—Santy, todavía no me respondiste.

Santana fingió no escuchar lo que la rubia había dicho, porque no quería dar la bendita respuesta que Brittany pedía.

—Santy, haceme caso.

—¿Qué pasa, Britt? —bufó molesta.

—¿Por qué me sacaste así del bar anoche?

—¿Es necesario que responda?

—Sí —contestó una Brittany muy ilusionada por oír lo que su amiga diría.

La rubia esperaba que Santana dijera algo así como: "Porque me puse celosa" o "Porque yo te quiero a vos y no soporto que andes besándote con otras". Pero la morena la sorprendió con otra respuesta.

—Tu mamá me encargó que cuide de vos, y no es bueno que andes besándote por ahí con desconocidos. En este caso, desconocida.

Brittany iba a protestar, pero sabía que Santana se iba a enojar más y posiblemente le retire la palabra. Y lo que menos quería la rubia era pelear con su mejor amiga favorita.

—¿Y por qué vos hacés eso?

Santana no supo cómo responder eso, así que permaneció en silencio.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Han que yo era tu chica?

—Encima le dice "Han" a la rubia oxigenada esa… —dijo por lo bajo Santana.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada —Santana suspiró— Le dije eso porque… no me gustó que se haya aprovechado de tu pureza besándote de semejante forma, con lengua y todo. —se estremeció al recordarlo— Y eso que dije fue una excusa para que te deje en paz, se supone que sos mi mejor amiga y tengo que cuidarte.

—¿Tu mejor amiga? —preguntó la rubia decepcionada.

—Sí Britt-Britt, mi mejor amiga para siempre —Santana se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó— Me voy a desayunar, después hablamos.

La morena salió de la habitación y Britt quedó en la habitación con sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Santana le había dicho días atrás que el beso que compartieron fue el mejor momento de su vida, si después iba a salir con el argumento de las mejores amigas y esas cosas? La morena enviaba mensajes confusos, y como hablamos de Brittany, se confundía fácilmente. Pero algo le decía que la latina no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

A final de cuentas, dar celos no funcionó. Pero si de algo estaba segura Brittany, era que en algún momento de esas vacaciones, Santana hablaría con la verdad.

* * *

_Lo prometido es deuda, y acá estoy con el segundo capítulo. Ya se que al comienzo iba a ser una serie de one-shots, pero cambié todos mis planes cuando cierta personita me dio una idea :) _

_Ya tengo escritos varios capítulos más, y todo porque ayer me dio una sobredosis de energía cuando Naya me contestó un tweet :') Sigo como loca por eso, ay.  
_

_Ah, también quiero pedirles algo. Si tienen alguna idea o tema que les gustaría que se desarrolle en el fic, me gustaría que me las digan. Me encanta cuando sugieren cosas y eso. Gracias por anticipado.  
_

_Gracias por los reviews y favorites del primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado este, nos leemos el fin de semana. ¡Cumpleaños de Naya el sábado!  
_


	3. Orgullo

_¡Hola! Sólo quiero decir que los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen, y si así fuera, habría Brittana y Faber__ry al por mayor.__  
_

**Orgullo**

Brittany había decidido dejar de insistir a Santana, para que esta sacara a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos. Prefirió relajarse y permitir que las vacaciones tomaran su rumbo, a pesar de que le dolía el rechazo de su mejor amiga.

Entre tanto, Quinn y Rachel estaban más felices que nunca. Su relación marchaba increíblemente bien, y ya llevaban dos semanas de novias. A pesar de que la rubia de ojos verdes era muy celosa, intentaba controlarse para que la judía no se molestara.

Esa tarde, que era especialmente calurosa, las cuatro chicas estaban en la playa. Quinn y Rachel caminaban de la mano, dándose pequeños besos de vez en cuando. En cambio, Brittany y Santana estaban sentadas conversando animadamente.

—¿No te parece que son tan tiernas juntas? —preguntó Brittany.

—Demasiado. Me dan ganas de vomitar.

Brittany rió y Santana la acompañó. La rubia echó una ojeada al perfil de la morena, y se le escapó un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por la latina.

—¿Qué pasa, Britt? —preguntó Santana.

—Nada —se sonrojó— Sólo pensaba en lo bien que la pasamos las cuatro juntas…

Santana sonrió dulcemente a Brittany, a la vez que esta volvía a sonrojarse. Pequeñas cosas como estas, daban a la rubia la certeza de que sus sentimientos por la latina eran correspondidos, a pesar de que esta se negara a admitirlos.

—Me encantaría que una de estas noches tengamos una noche de chicas —agregó Brittany— Desde que llegamos, aún no la tuvimos.

Esta vez fue Santana quien se sonrojó, ya que la mayoría de las noches era ella quien se iba de la habitación y no volvía sino a altas horas de la madrugada.

—Supongo que podemos hablar con Quinn y Rach para hacer algo esta noche, ¿te parece bien?

—¡Me encanta la idea! —exclamó Brittany— ¡Gracias, Santy!

La rubia rodeó a Santana en un abrazo y dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Después de todo, tenía que aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenía para estar cerca de la latina.

* * *

Quinn amaba caminar de la mano de Rachel. Había descubierto que esa era su actividad favorita, durante las semanas que llevaban de novias. También amaba sentir los labios de la judía mientras la besaba, pero nada se comparaba con sentir los dedos de la pequeña diva entrelazados con los suyos.

—¿Quinn?

La rubia, en su estado de admiración hacia su novia, no estaba prestando atención a lo que ocurría, así que no escuchó lo que Rachel estaba diciendo.

—Lo siento, no te escuché —admitió Quinn avergonzada.

—Me di cuenta. ¿Estás pensando en mí? —bromeó Rachel, hacienda sonrojar a Quinn— Estaba preguntándote si creés que Santana sienta algo por Brittany.

Quinn miró a las chicas aludidas, y vio el exacto momento en que la bailarina abrazaba a la latina y dejaba un beso en su mejilla. El rubor en la cara de Santana era visible, y también el brillo especial en los ojos de ambas.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió Quinn.

—Pienso lo mismo, además… ¿quién no amaría a Britt?

—¿Vos la amás? —preguntó la rubia posesivamente.

—No de la manera en que te amo a vos.

Rachel pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, y esta ubicó sus manos a los costados de la cadera de la judía. Se besaron, lenta y amorosamente, demostrándose todo el amor que se sentían.

—Tenemos que hacer que Santana admita que Britt le mueve el piso —dijo Rachel, separándose de su novia.

—Ya se me va a ocurrir algo —Quinn sonrió, y tomó de la mano a Rachel para seguir caminando.

* * *

Como Santana prometió, habló con Quinn y Rachel para tener una noche de chicas.

—¿No tenés que salir con Emily o algo así? —preguntó Quinn dudosa.

Santana suspiró.

—Lo dejamos todo —admitió.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Brittany, quien estaba escuchando la conversación.

—Cosas nuestras —contestó secamente la latina.

La verdad era que después del desastre que se había armado en la fiesta, Santana se sintió mal por Brittany y evitó por unos días a Emily. Esta, sabiendo que el alejamiento de la latina tenía que ver algo con la rubia, también tomó distancia y decidió aceptar las constantes invitaciones de Hanna a salir. Cuando Santana volvió a buscar a Emily, se llevó como respuesta un gran rechazo, puesto que Hanna tenía sus encantos escondidos y a Emily, en cierta forma, le gustaron. La latina se pasó unas cuantas horas de mal humor, pero con algunas frases sin sentido de Brittany, se le pasó.

—Bueno, por mí no hay problemas en tener nuestra noche de chicas —aceptó Rachel.

—Si Rach no los tiene, yo menos —secundó Quinn.

Dicho esto, las cuatro chicas siguieron con sus actividades, en espera de que llegara la noche.

* * *

La tan esperada noche de chicas constituyó en las cuatro tiradas en la cama, diciendo frases sin sentido y no sabiendo qué hacer.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —explotó Santana— ¡Es la cosa más aburrida por la que he tenido que pasar!

—Apoyo a Santana —dijo Quinn.

—También yo —dijo Rachel.

Brittany, quien veía sus planes irse por una tubería, no tuvo mejor idea que proponer una clásica actividad.

—Juguemos a verdad o desafío.

Las otras tres la miraron sorprendidas, puesto que no jugaban ese juego desde hace años.

—¿No crees que ya estamos grandes para eso?

—¡Por favor, Santy! —suplicó Brittany, hacienda un puchero.

Santana cedió ante ese gesto de la rubia, y tras varios pucheros más, las otras dos también aceptaron.

Brittany salió a buscar una botella, y varios minutos después, regresó.

—Pensé que te habías perdido —dijo una aliviada Santana, cuando vio a la rubia entrando por la puerta.

—Es que tuve que revisar cada basurero —Brittany se encogió de hombros— Y no te preocupes Rach, la lavé muy bien —agregó viendo la cara de asco de la judía.

Las cuatro se sentaron formando un círculo, y Rachel pidió ser la primera en girar la botella. Así lo hizo, y la boca señaló a Quinn.

—¿Verdad o desafío? —preguntó la judía.

—Verdad —contestó Quinn, confiadamente.

Santana soltó una risita y susurró al oído de Brittany algo así como: Rach va a preguntar algo incómodo.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste fantasías sexuales con otra chica, aparte de mí?

Quinn se puso completamente roja, mientras que Santana y Brittany no podían dejar de reír ante la pregunta de Rachel.

—Sí —respondió Quinn, generando más risas de Britt y Santana.

Rachel la miró ofendida, pero al rato se unió a las risas. Luego de varios minutos, Quinn, aún ruborizada, se dispuso a girar la botella.

—¿Verdad o desafío? —preguntó Quinn a Santana, a quien había señalado la boca de la botella.

—Verdad —contestó la latina.

Quinn no lo pensó dos veces, debido a que ya tenía la pregunta en mente.

—¿Te gusta alguien?

—Eeeeeh… —Santana bajó la mirada— Sí.

Brittany sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Quién es? —quiso saber Quinn.

—¡Una sóla pregunta, Fabray!

—Está bien —Quinn bufó— Te toca.

Santana hizo girar la botella, y esta señaló a Rachel.

—¿Verdad o desafío?

—Verdad.

—¿Es cierto que casi lo hiciste con Finnosaurio, en el auditorio del McKinley?

—¡Santana! —se escandalizó Rachel.

Santana se encogió de hombres, y las otras tres esperaron ansiosas por la respuesta, especialmente Quinn.

—Sí —contestó Rachel, mientras la de ojos verdes abría los ojos sorprendida— Si era por él, lo hacíamos. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por sacarlo de encima.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras —dijo Quinn, apretando la mano de su novia.

Para desviar la atención hacia otra cosa, Rachel giró la botella rápidamente. Esta señaló a Brittany, quien ya estaba ansiosa por que llegue su turno.

—¿Verdad o desafío?

—Desafío —se atrevió la rubia.

Rachel y Quinn intercambiaron una mirada orgullosa, puesto que a ambas se les había ocurrido la misma idea.

—Besa a Santana —dijo la judía.

Brittany no cabía en sí de la emoción, mientras que Santana profería insultos contra Rachel.

—Lo siento, Santana —agregó Rachel— Britt tiene que cumplir con su desafío.

La latina bufó y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Brittany se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa, ansiosa de repetir el beso que se habían dado años atrás.

—Dejame grabar esto —dijo Quinn, sacando su celular.

Cuando los labios de las chicas estaban a pocos centímetros de tocarse, Santana se paró bruscamente y salió de la habitación.

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó una triste Brittany.

—No sé qué rayos le pasó —contestó Quinn, abrazando a la rubia.

Quinn y Rachel intercambiaron miradas apenadas.

—Yo creo que Santana se fue así porque tiene miedo de que ese beso le confirme que siente algo por vos —dijo Rachel.

Quinn la miró con el ceño fruncido, puesto que se le acababa de ocurrir una grandiosa idea.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Quinn se encontró a Santana en el comedor cuando fue a desayunar. La morena había vuelto a la habitación a altas horas de la madrugada, justamente para evitar que sus amigas le estuvieran interrogando. Aunque no se salvó de Fabray esa mañana.

—¿Dónde se supone que estuviste? —espetó sentándose al lado de Santana— Estábamos preocupadas por vos.

—Dejá de molestar, Fabray —contestó secamente la latina.

Quinn bufó por lo bajo y se armó de fuerzas para soportar a su amiga.

—Si no me decís, no voy a dejar de molestarte en todo el día —amenazó la rubia.

—Ay, pero qué peste sos —protestó Santana— Estuve en el bar bebiendo, ¿contenta?

—¿Y por qué te fuiste así de la habitación?

Santana desvió su atención hacia otro lado, ignorando la pregunta de la de ojos verdes.

—Santana…

—¡No quería más jugar! —exclamó la morena— ¡Enserio sos insoportable!

Quinn sonrió, ya que pudo notar el miedo y la duda en la voz de su amiga.

—A mí no me jodés —empezó Quinn— Yo sé que te pasan cosas con Brittany, y por eso no quisiste arriesgarte a confirmar eso, besándola.

Santana la miró, primero sorprendida y luego molesta.

—Britt es mi mejor amiga, eso.

—¿Y? Te gusta, no podés negarlo —sonrió.

—No. Me. Gusta —dijo Santana, recalcando cada palabra.

—Te apuesto a que no te atrevés a robarle un beso porque sos tan cobarde —se burló Quinn.

Santana volvió a mirarla con una leve sonrisita en el rostro.

—¿Me estás desafiando? —preguntó la latina.

—¡Sí!

—¿Pero qué gano si le beso?

—Te dejo de molestar con el tema de que te gusta ella —hizo una pausa— Pero si no la besás para el final del día, es porque te gusta. Entonces vas a tener que confesarle tus sentimientos.

Santana lo pensó por unos instantes. Si tomaba valor y lograba besar a Brittany, capaz que los sentimientos que estaba tratando de mantener ocultos salgan a la luz. Pero si no lo hacía, tendría que admitir lo que le pasaba. Santana Lopez tiene mucho orgullo, y no se iba dejar pisotear.

—Acepto —dijo Santana.

—¡Esa! —festejó Quinn— Pero tenés que hacerlo cuando pueda verte, así sé que no me estás engañando.

—Sos una pervertida, Fabray.

—Y así me amás —se rió.

* * *

A pesar de que se dijo que olvidaría todo ese tema con Santana, Brittany no podía sacar de su cabeza cómo la morena salió, prácticamente huyendo, justo antes de besarla. Tenía dos hipótesis: La primera, la que propuso Rachel y que la llenaba de esperanzas. La segunda, que Santana no quería involucrarse en nada con ella, y por eso se fue molesta.

—¿Qué pasa, Britt? —preguntó Rachel.

Ambas chicas estaban dando su paseo matutino por la playa, aunque ese día, la rubia iba muy callada. Rachel sabía que algo tenía que ver Santana en eso, y no podía evitar enfadarse con la latina por haber actuado así.

—Ya que sabés que me gusta Santy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —contestó la judía.

Brittany tomó una gran cantidad de aire, y luego miró a Rachel.

—¿Vos decís que le diga lo que me pasa, o lo dejo todo así?

Rachel sabía que esa era una pregunta muy difícil de responder, puesto que se la había hecho a sí misma cuando sus sentimientos por Quinn empezaron a salir a la luz.

—Mirá… —dijo Rachel— Si le decís, tenés dos opciones. Una, que te diga que siente lo mismo y formen una linda historia de amor como la de Quinny y yo… —suspiró enamorada— Y la otra, es que su amistad se vaya al tacho, o sea, se arruine.

—Me siento triste, triste como un pequeño panda —susurró la rubia.

Rachel la abrazó por los hombros, transmitiéndole algo de confianza y apoyo. En ese momento, vieron que Quinn y Santana se acercaban a ellas.

—¡Quinny! —saludó Brittany cuando las chicas estuvieron frente a ellas— Hola Santy… —agregó casi como un susurro.

Brittany sonrió, como respuesta a la brillante sonrisa que Santana le ofreció.

—Vamos hacia allá, Rach —Quinn señaló un banco— Tengo algo que decirte.

Brittany se sorprendió ante la rapidez con la que Quinn se llevó a Rachel del lugar, dejándola a solas con Santana.

—¿Están haciendo un plan para que los duendes dejen de espiar a Lord Tubbington? —preguntó la rubia.

—No sé —respondió la morena— ¿Te querés sentar?

Brittany asintió y se sentaron en la arena. Santana miró disimuladamente a Quinn, quien estaba observando atentamente lo que pasaba entre ellas.

—¿Anoche estuviste con Emily? —preguntó la rubia, rompiendo el silencio.

—No… Al parecer ahora está en algo con Hanna —suspiró— Estuve en el bar. A lo mejor alguna de estas noches me podés acompañar. Siempre es mejor emborracharse entre amigas —bromeó.

El corazón de Brittany latió rápidamente, ya que claramente Santana la estaba invitando a una especie de cita. Aunque la palabra amiga, le restó algo de emoción.

—Seguro —aceptó la bailarina— Santy… ¿te parece que soy lo suficientemente linda para que alguien se fije en mí?

—¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Te gusta alguien? —inquirió la morena, con temor de oír la respuesta.

Brittany la miró con una sonrisa risueña.

—Respondeme, Santy.

Santana suspiró y la miró directamente a los ojos, era ahora o nunca.

—Sí, sos muy linda, Britt-Britt —se fijó a ver si Quinn estaba mirando— ¿Quién no se fijaría en vos?

Brittany se sonrojó visiblemente, y antes de que pudiera agradecer por el elogio, sintió los labios de Santana sobre los suyos. Un millón de fuegos artificiales explotaron en su cabeza, pero cuando iba a responder el beso correctamente, la latina se separó.

—Santy…

—Me tengo que ir —interrumpió Santana, secamente.

Rápidamente, la morena se levantó. Brittany pudo ver que intercambiaba una mirada fugaz con Quinn, antes de correr hacia el hotel.

* * *

Rachel no había logrado ver el beso, pero por la expresión sorprendida de Quinn, supo que algo pasó.

—¿Y Santana? —preguntó la judía al girar la cabeza y no ver a la morena con Brittany.

—La besó.

Rachel miró curiosa a Quinn por lo que había dicho.

—¿Quién besó a quién?

—Santana besó a Britt.

La mandíbula de Rachel cayó inmediatamente, formando una "o" bien grande con su boca.

—¿Y a qué se supone que se debe esto? ¿Ya va a aceptar lo que siente por Britt? —preguntó la pequeña diva, aún sorprendida.

—¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho! —gritó Quinn, asustando a Rachel— ¡Es una idiota!

—Si me explicás, capaz que capto de lo que estás hablando… —dijo la judía.

Quinn la tomó de la mano y la estiró velozmente para que se pare. Cuando ya las dos estaban de pie, la rubia corrió con su novia de la mano al hotel, siguiendo a Santana. Si tenían suerte, la encontrarían en la habitación.

* * *

Santana fue rápidamente a la habitación que compartía con sus amigas, y se tiró en su cama.

—¡SOS UNA IDIOTA, SANTANA! —se gritó a sí misma— ¡AHORA CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE TE OLVIDÁS DEL BESO!

Arrojó una almohada contra la puerta, en el mismo instante en que Rachel y Quinn entraban por allí.

—¡Tranquila, fiera! —exclamó la rubia, atrapando el objeto.

—¡TE ODIO, FABRAY!

—¡Vos tenías la opción de hacerlo o no! —se defendió la rubia.

—¿Y SOPORTAR TU BURLA POR SIEMPRE? ¡JAMÁS!

Rachel intercambiaba miradas entre Santana y Quinn. La judía apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando, y la situación la estaba cansando un poco.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que sucede? —pidió Rachel.

—¡BESÉ A BRITTANY POR CULPA DE TU NOVIA!

Rachel frunció el ceño, sin entender aún.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella con eso?

—Hicimos una apuesta —explicó Quinn— Si ella besaba a Britt, era porque no sentía nada por ella. Si no la besaba, era porque sí le gustaba.

Con todo el alboroto del momento, no se fijaron que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto hacía varios segundos, y una impactada Brittany, estaba ahí escuchando todo.

—¿Así que fue sólo por una apuesta? —dijo la de ojos azules fríamente— ¡No puedo creer que sea tan estúpida!

Brittany se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Quinn y Santana intercambiaron miradas culpables, mientras que Rachel seguía sorprendida.

—Vos y yo hablamos después —dijo la judía a su novia— Voy a consolar a Britt, algo casi imposible después de la estupidez que hicieron.

—Pero… —protestó Santana.

—Nada, Santana —cortó Rachel— Pensé que Britt te importaba aunque sea lo suficiente como para no lastimarla así.

Rachel dio media vuelta enojada, y salió de la habitación.

—Se me acaba de armar, y bien feo —susurró Quinn.

—Sos una idiota, Fabray.

—Y vos sos tan idiota como yo, por no dejar tu orgullo de lado y admitir que te gusta —peleó Quinn.

Santana no respondió, porque sabía que Quinn estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

_Otro fin de semana, otro capítulo. Gracias por los reviews, favorites, follows :) Espero que les guste cómo va yendo todo. Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana._


End file.
